New Girl at Seiyo Academy
by LaCreativeStar
Summary: Laura Michiyo is a transfer student at Seiyo Academy. She will soon find memories that she had once forgotten. She will experiance pain, love, humor, action, weird moments, and action. Who could of though going to a new school could be so life changing!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara only the OCs! I'm just a beginner writer, so I hope this turned out good.**

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I said before turning the next corner.

_BAM_

I fall and hit the concrete without knowing what I bumped into. When I looked up, there was a brown haired boy.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yea I'm ok" I reassured him as he helped me up to my feet.

"Why are you in such a…" I guess he noticed my uniform, "Uh…its lunch time right now…"

I about wanted to have a heart attack! I swore, my face must have been bewildered

"Wait…I-Its lunch time?"

I dashed passed the boy and ran toward Seiyo Academy. By the time I got there the bell had just rung for what I assumed to be fifth period.

I felt a wave of relief come over me, but when I reached into my pocket to grab my schedule my hand came up empty.

"Dam it! The one thing I told myself not to forget!" I complained to myself as I walked down the pearl white hallways to the office.

I open the door and walk up to the counter to see a blond haired woman, whom I guess to be middle age, working at a computer.

"Uh…ma'am? Could I get a new schedule?"

She looked at me with her blue eyes and flicked her hair back. Then she asked for my name.

"I am Laura Michiyo." I answered with a smile.

"Ok Michiyo-chan, I will find your schedule." She said while typing on the computer.

A few seconds later I heard the printer printing my schedule. "Ok Miss Michiyo, you may take your schedule and go to your next class." She said with a smile.

I thanked her and ran to my next class, science. I looked at the schedule to see the room number.

"3F…3F…3F…" I repeated to myself while looking for the right room. When I finally found my class I swore I must have jumped for joy, not!

"Is this 's science class?" I asked a tall skinny man with glasses.

He smiled "Ah! You must be our transfer student!"

He smiled and grabbed me by my shoulder, while he turned me to the class I noticed how many people were there. Then he announced "Class this is our new transfer student!" letting go of me, I was told to introduce myself.

I got a bit nervous…_What if the other students don't like me?_ I thought to myself as I lifted my head and smiled.

"Hello I'm Laura Michiyo! And I am glad to a student here!" then Mr. Asuka directed me to my assigned seat, which was at the back of the room.

I sat down, when I looked to the left of there was a blue haired boy sitting by me. He turned to me and all I could do was look into his glowing blue eyes.

He broke my gaze when he said "Hi…I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I smiled, his voice was calm.

"Hi Ikuto-kun! I'm Laura Michiyo…"

I trailed off when he smiled at me, and then he added with a honey sweet tone "I hope I can get to know you better…Laura-chan…"

I blushed and turned my head to the front of the room. "I-I hope I can get to know you better t-too…Ikuto-kun." I heard him chuckle a bit as he faced the board.

* * *

**Ikuto's point of view**

I sat at my table looking out the window into the ocean blue sky. I started to day dream until this short girl with a ponytail came up to me and said "Hey Ikuto-kun! Did you hear? We are getting a new student!"

I sighed and laid my head on my hand, "Ellen-chan I don't really care that we are getting a new student…"

She got pissed and answered back "Man Ikuto-kun! Why can't you be happy about this?" she threw her hands on her hips.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on my chair "Because I bet it's someone who I will end up hating anyway…" I shoot back while rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, you don't even know if it's a girl or a boy!" Ellen growled.

"And I care why again?" I remarked.

"You're an ass!" she yelled before she took her seat, the table to the left of mine. I sighed and slumped into my seat.

Next thing I hear is "Is this 's science class?" and I look up to see a girl with long brown hair with a red hair band.

As she introduced herself I couldn't help but notice her sweet smile. I felt a happy feeling when I looked at her, but as I tried to get my mind straight Mr. Asuka directed the girl to my table.

I noticed her staring at me and turned my head to her, but she was dazed by something…maybe something about me?

"Hi…I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I said to break the silence.

She blinked and smiled "Hi Ikuto-kun! I'm Laura Michiyo…"

I smiled at her._ I actually like this girl…she has a heartwarming vibe._ "I hope I get to know you better…Laura-chan…" I told her in a flirty tone. She then blushed and quickly faced the front of the room.

"I-I hope I can get to know better t-too…Ikuto-kun." Laura said a bit sheepishly. I couldn't help but laugh a bit to myself before I turned my gaze to the front of the room.

_The way she reacted was cute…she probably didn't expect that coming out of my mouth._

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own shugo Chara just the OCs **_please enjoy!_

* * *

After a whole hour and thirty minutes I was finally in my last class, I pretty much wanted to fall asleep!

"Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up watching Anime…" yawning as I walked into the room.

I noticed the teacher was reading a book, while the whole class was being destructive, deciding to behave, I went up to her.

"Uh…Miss? I'm Laura Michiyo…the new transfer student"

But she kept on reading! I got pissed and made my hand into a fist, nobody and I mean nobody will ignore Laura Michiyo!

"Miss! I'm the new student here!" I declared raising my voice.

She snorted and shook her head, wait…SHE WAS SLEEPING! I wanted to punch the wall so bad!

"Oh hello dear! Who are you?"

I wanted to fall head over heels when she asked that, but I tried cooling myself down.

"I-I'm Laura M-Michiyo…the new freaking student…" I replied in an aggravated tone.

"Oh yes! You are our new transfer student. Why didn't you just say so dear?" this women, I swear with no teaching degree what-so-ever, acted like I was the dump one here!

I turned away fast, to hide my anger, and sighed. No use in getting angry with her.

"Ok hun, I'm Miss Yasutaka. Once I quite down the class, would you please introduce yourself?" she politely asked me. Am I three or something?

Then she slammed her hands on her desk and her sweet face turned sour! Oh, dumb teacher with a bad side, unexpected!

"SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN NOW!" Miss Yasutaka roared to the class, and I jumped and almost pissed in my skirt! Maybe this isn't a teacher to mess with...

"Now this is our new transfer student! I hope you all be nice to her." She said with her face back to normal. I gave a sigh of relief, because for a second there I thought I was about to die!

Facing the class, I introduced myself for the millionth time today, which after I was directed to my seat. The girl next to me was reading! I sighed, does everybody in this school have reading problems, she turned to me.

"Is there something wrong?" She questioned me.

I shook my head, "No, no nothing's wrong…"

She glared at me "Ok…well I'm Katie Oshiro" Wow, everybody has a 'glare face' and I am the prey of them today.

I held out my hand "Hello Katie Oshiro! I'm- well you already know!" she grabbed my hand.

"Do you have a cell phone Laura Michiyo?" Katie asked.

I told her I did and took out my phone, and she took it from my hand and typed in her number, handing it back to me once she was done.

"You should call me or text me sometime so we can hang out!" she winked at me, putting my phone away, I thanked her.

"I hope you girls are PAYING ATTENTION!" Ms. Yasutaka hollered back to us, Katie and I freaked out, and we stopped talking. Maybe this class isn't something to mess with.

Once school was out, Katie and I walked down the halls giggling and talking about how that teacher needed to visit the nearest wack-o class. I waved to her as she entered the bus, once the bus left I turned to the school, I didn't notice this morning how the school looked a lot like a castle.

I felt a hand on my left shoulder, turning around, I see the boy I had run into earlier this morning smiling at me.

"So did you make it in time for fifth period?" he questioned. I got pissed and turned around to get his hand off of me.

"I don't even know you and you're touching me!" I shouted angrily. He blinked with his hand in midair, after I turned around, he lowered it.

"Sorry…" he said with a serious tone. I guess I kind of over reacted…ever since that day I don't people really touching me.

"N-No I should be sorry…I over reacted I'm sorry…" I told him while rubbing my left arm. Then I guess he started to panic, I guess he though he hurt my feelings.

"No! No! I shouldn't have been so forward!" He expressed as he flailed his arms. Finally calming down, he sighed "Let's start over! Hi I'm Kukai Souma." He gave a thumbs up.

I hesitated a bit then I realized that he isn't such a bad guy after all. "Hi Kukai Souma! I'm Laura Michiyo!" I replied with a smile.

"Just call me Kukai, Laura-chan! How about we go get some ramen?" Kukai requested before throwing his arm around my shoulders, which made me blush a bit. Didn't I just tell him I don't like people touching me?

"No thanks Kukai-kun I've got to get home, but thanks anyway." I said to him. Once I started walking he put his arm down and followed me, which was a bit creepy. I am about to label this guy 'stalker'.

"I'll walk with you home." he recommended, not like I had a choice, and smiled. I guess I kind of like his outgoing nature.

While we were walking to my house I heard a small voice "Kukai, what do you think about her?" I listened a bit.

"Well she has a bit of a spice in her." he whispered to someone, but he wasn't making eye contact with anyone. I blushed when I heard the comment and turned my head to him.

"W-Who are you talking to Kukai?" His green eyes turned pretty much white and his skin paled when I asked that.

"I-I wasn't talking to anyone!" he quickly said while making a nervous laugh. What is he so nervous about?

"Wait…you heard someone?" he questioned with a confused face. I nodded then he smiled and lightly punched my shoulder. "You must have heard someone else talking!"

I looked down trying to hide my blush "I-I heard you talk earlier…" I admitted to him a bit nervous.

"O-Oh you heard me, I see…" he responded a bit slower than usual. "Hey how long until we reach your house?" He said to change the subject. I looked up and noticed my house only a foot away.

"This is it!" I exclaimed running to my front door. "Thanks Kukai, you know for walking with me…" I said to him.

"No problem Laura! See you in the morning!" He responded while walking away, waving to me. I was dumbfounded for a second. Wait what did he just say?

I was about to call to him, but just smiled instead. He is really a cool and great guy! I can't wait to walk with him again! I walked into the house and shut the door be hide me.

I am going to have to get use to this school!

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter let me know how I'm doing or review on the story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I slumped against the door and yawned. Oh man this school has tired me out, and just then my brother came down stairs.

"Oh your home. How was the new school?" he asked as he sat himself on the couch.

"Well tiring and exciting at the same time…" I answered him before I hung my school bag.

I walked into the kitchen to get a cold glass of juice, until Ruben asked what was for dinner. I gave him a sharp glare of disbelief.

He turned to me when he got no answer. I can't believe he wants me to cook for his lazy punk butt!

"Well chop, chop. That food isn't going to cook itself!" Ruben exclaimed before turning to the tv.

I snuck up on him and punched him. He held his head and yelled, then he turned to me with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Why did you punch me? Jerk!" he shouted.

"I'm not your maid! Dad will be here in an hour wait till then!" I shouted back at him.

He slumped into the couch and crossed him arms. I sighed and started to walk back into the kitchen.

"You know I never thought you would ever let dad cook…" Ruben said with an exaggerated tone.

I stopped in my tracks. I can't believe I said that either! The last time dad cooked I was sick for a week! Sorry dad but I'm not eating your soy bean rice anytime soon!

"Ok! Ok! I'll cook…how about some Daikon Salad?" I suggested.

"No gross!" Ruben disgustedly replied.

"Fine….how about Miso Soup? I once again suggested.

"Ok that's fine with me and please hurry my stomach is eating itself!" he shouted back to me.

I shrugged and began to cook the soup. I decided to make some rice balls to go with the soup. And after about a half an hour later I was done and set the table. Just in time too, because my father had walked in.

I smiled warmly "Hi dad! How was work?"

"Oh you know loud" he said before cracking his back and giving me a kiss.

Once Ruben gave him a hug we sat down for dinner. Dad pretty much ate four bowls in light speed! All Ruben and I could do was watch as he emptied four bowls. Dang dad I didn't even think that was possible!

He rubbed his stomach "Ah! That was good honey!"

"I-I can see that dad…." I replied still confused how he ate so fast.

After Ruben and I finished dinner he picked up my bowl and started to wash dishes. I was surprised that he even wanted to! I've had a weird day maybe Miss Yasutaka gave me her crazy syndrome!

"Why are you washing dishes?" I questioned him.

"You cooked for us so I'll wash them for you." I answered while concentrating on the dishes.

"Oh…ok thanks bro." I smiled before turning to dad, who was sitting on the couch now.

"Hey dad, when is mom coming home?" I asked him.

"She has the late shift tonight. So she won't be here until ten." He said before getting up to go take a bath. I nodded and headed up stairs.

I went into my room and slipped on some pajamas and sat on my bed.

"It feels good to relax…my feet are killing me…." I gave a sigh of relief, before I turned on my TV.

I flipped through the channels about two times! Man not even any good Anime is on. I tried watching a documentary but then I got bored about an hour in. So I turned off my TV and went to my desk, at the right edge of my room, and turned on my laptop.

"Let's see…I could listen to music, play my ninja PC game, or….watch ANIME!" I went onto the website I usually go to and watched two hours of Anime. Man I need to control my anime watching…I love watching it though...well I'm sure this new school has after school activities I could do!

I looked at my clock "Eight o' clock…time for my shower." I turned off my laptop; grabbed my towel and tooth brush then headed to the bathroom.

I sang a bit while I was bathing then after I brushed my teeth I put on my pajamas again. I threw myself under the covers and started to drift off to sleep. Then I felt a staking stare was in my direction. So I opened one eye hoping it wasn't a person, but instead I saw a floating small person outside on my balcony!

Once it turned around I got out of bed and opened the door. Then slowly and quietly I poked him.

"Hey! Don't you dare touch me!" he yelled angrily while flailing his arms. I guess I ticked him off.

Then his face turned to shock "Y-You can see me?"

I nodded reached my hand out to him. He hesitated a bit then he floated into the palm of my hand. I started to examine him and he gave me an annoyed stare.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked a bit nervous.

"You look really cool…like a king…" I said. Then got the greatest idea ever, clever me! I put my hand down and ran inside.

"Stay there a moment!" I told the small king while looking for my sketch book.

"I don't take orders from commoners!" he shouted angrily. I guess he's got some anger issues.

"Here it is!" I picked up my sketch book and a pencil then asked him to come in.

"What are you planning to do with that?" the little king asked before floating into my room.

"You sure have a lot of questions little guy…" I said a bit annoyed. I guess that really pissed him off.

"I'm not little! I'm a mighty all powerful king!" he shouted at me. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from me. "Why did I even bother to come here?" he questioned himself.

I sighed "I'm sorry for calling you little…could you please stand on my desk and make a pose?"

"Fine…but your apology not fully accepted…" he told me then made a pose.

I started to draw him and I was really happy I got to draw him! He was cute and cool at the same time!

"I can't stay like this forever!" he angrily reminded me.

I got done and showed him the picture I drew of him. And he was so happy that tears were coming out of his eyes. I'm glad it came out the way it did!

"Wow! You did a wonderful job!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a smile "So I got a complement from the little rude king." He flinched.

"I-I know when credit is needed…" he said crossing his arms. Then he noticed my confused look. "What?"

I blinked before responding "What are you? I mean I know you're a king…"

"I'm a guardian Character! Someone's would be self!" the little purple haired king said with pride. I nodded in amazement.

Then he told me he had to leave so I opened the balcony door and let him out. I waved to him as he left, and I could have sworn he turned his head and softly smiled at me. I closed my door, put my sketch book and pencil down on my night stand, and hopped back into bed.

I wondered why he was here in the first place…but I had the feeling that I knew him once…the little king with his purple hair, tiny crown, and royal clothes. I soon fell asleep thinking of the cute little king.

* * *

**There chapter 3 I hope you enjoy this story~ **


End file.
